


deep breath

by 5507



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Christmas Party, Draco is a sweetie, Draco wants to apologise to Harry basically, Enjoy!, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Smut Eventually, bc he's scared of his wee feelings, but Harry's been avoiding him, harry has fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5507/pseuds/5507
Summary: The Ministry of Magic throws a lot of parties that Harry never attends. When he hears from Hermione that Draco Malfoy has changed, has become nicer, Harry decides to see for himself. Things happen.





	deep breath

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy! sorry 4 any mistakes oops xd

Harry knew that going to this Ministry Christmas party was a bad idea from the beginning. The first red flag was when Hermione tried to sneakily bring it up at pub night. This was a red flag because she knew as well as anyone that Harry strictly never, ever attended Ministry parties, and never has since he began working there. It was simply too humiliating for him. So he knew, and so did Hermione, that if he attended this one, odd questions would be asked and odd compliments would be given. 

“Harry come on”, Hermione had said over her gin and tonic. “You know how much it would be appreciated.”

Harry had rolled his eyes and was glaring into the fizzling tankard that was his Firewhisky.

“Hermione I don’t want to have to deal with everyone’s burning questions about whether or not the latest Prophet rumours were true.” He replied grudgingly.

“I can issue a warning! Please Harry, Ron is away for another week and I really don’t want to go alone”

“Alone?! Hermione everyone that will be attending knows and adores you!”

“Not really…” She had trailed off, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on, name me one person that dislikes you that will be attending” he grumbled.

After a pregnant pause, the witch threw her hands up in the air. “Fine! God knows people would rather me than you, even Draco goddamn Malfoy apologised to me and we talk-”

Harry spluttered on his Firewhisky, his brain moving fast. “What?” He exclaimed, coughing. 

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? Totally slipped my mind I suppose” Hermione said while giving Harry side-eye. 

“Tell me” he demanded. 

“Well, he came up to me one day after a lecture I was giving to seventh years, and apologised for everything. And when I say everything I mean everything, he basically named every single thing he ever said or did to me.”

Harry was gawking at her, and he knew it, but couldn’t stop himself. “And?”

She frowned at his demanding tone and expression, but continued. “Well, he seemed really sincere, so we sort of sat down in my office, and talked for a while. He has changed so much Harry, I was so shocked it was like talking to a completely different person. I think it’s for the better too.”

Harry was basically catching flies with how far his jaw had dropped, and he finally noticed it and calmed it shut. Draco Malfoy? Blonde, sneaky, pointed boy that was now a man, changed? For the better? Harry couldn’t believe it. 

“Well, I guess going won’t harm anyone, it would be nice to see people…” Harry trailed off.

“Yes! I’ll meet you in the Atrium at 7?”

“Sure”

And that was how Harry agreed to go. He knew that attending meant impending doom, most likely, but he couldn’t convince himself not to go. He was so disbelieving at the thought of Draco Malfoy being nice, and having changed, that he knew he had to see it for himself. 

On the Friday night of the Christmas party, Harry was stood in front of his floor length mirror, staring at himself with beady eyes. He literally never worried about what he was wearing, let alone used his mirror. He shook himself and looked again. He was in scarlet robes (force of habit), black pants and a plain black shirt, slightly unbuttoned. He grumbled to himself, pulled on his socks and shoes and pocketed his wand. There was no going back now. 

He Apparated into the Atrium, almost right behind Hermione, who was looking lovely in a lavender wavy dress. 

“You look, er-”

“Thank Harry!” She replied brightly, then paused, looking him up and down. “Well….good to see you made an effort, I haven’t seen you dressed like that since Seamus and Dean’s wedding-”

“Yes! Okay can we please go now? I am already getting looks” He snapped, and Hermione rolled her eyes and led him to the elevators. 

They arrived on the 99th floor, which was horrifically decorated in red fabric that if looked at too long made you woozy. Harry began to feel hazy. They walked down the main corridor, Harry catching reflections of himself in the polished tiles, tinted red from all the decorations. Hermione led him to a door at the very end of the corridor, and opened it. 

Harry was struck with jolly music, and a sensation of colours. It reminded him awfully of Slughorn’s party in his seventh year. There were gold, red and white decorations of all shapes and sizes draped from the ceiling, including the same fabric as in the corridor, There were columns scattered everywhere that had drinks and snacks perched on them. There was a hum and buzz of chatter, and a pleasant heat filled the air. Robes and dresses were taking up the large space in the centre of the room, and behind that was an entire wall of that same woozy fabric. Harry shook his head and allowed himself to be led into the room by Hermione. 

Faces looked at him from all around, some gawking but some smiling and nodding. By the time Hermione had led Harry to Kingsley who was standing on a small platform at the head of the room, Harry’s face was hurting from smiling at people so much.

“Good to see you here, Harry.” Kingsley had said in his deep, smooth voice. “I was not expecting you. Thank you for coming.”

Harry smiled, all of a sudden feeling guilty for not attending all the other parties that the Ministry had thrown in the past. “No problem” he replied, smiling again.

Him, Hermione and Kingsley engaged in a conversation about the decorations, but Harry was only partially in it. He was consciously scouring the room for this ‘changed’ Draco Malfoy he had heard so much about. 

“….wouldn’t you agree, Harry?” Hermione’s voice came crashing down on his thoughts.

“Oh yes, of course” Harry said, snapping his head back to the conversation, nodding. 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, frowning slightly, when she was interrupted by Kingsley’s voice, but it wasn’t addressing either of them. 

“And another surprise of the night! So good to see you here.”

Kingsley was looking over Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s heart thudded. 

Slowly Harry turned around and there, making his way through the dense crowd, was Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry had a wave of deja vu, that this was so much like Slughorn’s party, only Malfoy wasn’t being dragged into the room by Filch, he was walking in himself. Harry stared.

Malfoy was wearing entirely black robes, except for a white ruffled shirt that Harry could’ve sworn was slightly sheer. The way he was carrying himself was different, there was an air of confidence about it. Harry kept staring. Malfoy’s hair had changed too - it was floppy now, no longer slicked back, and looked soft instead of shiny. His face had matured, he had filled out his pointy features and had undeniably become a handsome man. He was tall, and almost broad-shouldered.

Harry and Malfoy had managed to completely avoid each other since the war. Harry had only heard things about Draco, his hard work for the Ministry and his changed state. 

Malfoy locked eyes with Harry as he approached him, looking guarded. As he reached them, he held out his hand for Kingsley, who took it graciously. 

“I am grateful to have you here, Draco. I wouldn’t want to get tipsy here alone” Kingsley said, slightly hushed, to Malfoy. 

Malfoy laughed. Harry stared some more. Malfoy fucking laughed. He must be dreaming. He had never heard a sound of mirth like that come out of the blonde boy’s mouth. Harry was shocked, too, at the way Kingsley was speaking to Malfoy - as if they were the best of friends. 

Malfoy shook Hermione’s hand, smiling at her and exchanging greetings. Harry’s ears were humming and he found himself spacing out. He somehow summoned a sparkling glass of champagne into his hand. 

That caught Malfoy’s attention. 

“Hello, Potter.” The Slytherin said. Harry’s heart stopped. 

Oh god, Harry thought. I feel fucking seventeen again.

“Hi.” Is all Harry could muster. Malfoy stared at him, blankly. Harry was about to excuse himself when he was excused by someone else. 

“Harry! Wonderful to see you here!” The unmistakable jolly voice of Seamus Finnegan forced Harry to rip his eyes off Malfoy’s and spin around, walking down the small steps to the open area of the room, greeting his old friend. As Seamus led him away from Kingsley, Hermione and Malfoy, Harry felt the latter’s eyes boring into his scarlet clad back. He was fucked, and he knew it. 

An hour passed, and Harry had almost, but not quite forgotten that Malfoy was in the same room as him. Him, Seamus and Dean had been sitting down at one of the fancy, round dinner tables, talking Quidditch, travelling plans and much more. Harry’s guard was up, though he wasn’t really noticing it. He left Seamus and Dean in search of another drink, wishing to drink away his subconscious worries. He found himself standing beside the wall of weird charmed fabric, a glass in hand, looking around the room filled with Ministry workers. 

Before he could even take in the dancing that was going on in the middle of the room, his view was being taken up by a very nice looking face. 

Harry had to blink a few times to clear his vision and his mind. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him. Harry froze.

“You’re ruining my view” he managed to get out, gripping his champagne glass so hard it might shatter. 

“You’ve been avoiding me” Malfoy drawled back, his piercing eyes glaring into Harry’s. 

“What! What, no, I- I said hello to you earlier-” Harry was spluttering. 

“I would hardly call that a greeting. And that’s not what I speak of. You have been avoiding me since school.”

Harry gulped, all defences going up. “You have been avoiding me too! I-”

“I have not. Many times I have tried to see you in your office you have gotten your assistant to turn me away.”

Harry could not deny that. He had thought it was for the best, but given the state he was in now, it was probably not a wise decision. 

“Why?” Malfoy continued. “Why have you not wanted to let me apologise?” He actually looked curious, like he really did care.

Because, Harry thought, I was worried I still felt for you the way I did at school. And I was right to be worried, because I do.

Malfoy searched Harry’s face, for anything. Harry felt like he was being read like an open book. His heartbeat sped up. 

Before Harry could open his godforsaken mouth again, Malfoy was pulling him through the fabric into a sheltered, empty part of the room that showed windows looking out on the city. Charmed, probably, but still beautiful. 

“Potter” Malfoy was gripping Harry’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. Harry felt like he was about to pass out. “I genuinely do want to apologise. Everything I did to you was fucking despicable. You saved my life. I did nothing for you in return. I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know that these things, this regret, has been plaguing me every single day and night. I want you to know how sorry I am.”

Harry knew he was staring back. He sputtered. 

“I…..”

Malfoy looked at him expectantly.

“Hermione had said you had changed, when I was at the pub with her a couple nights ago. I didn’t believe her. I was childish. I thought you would stay the exact same, the same as I wanted you to be. I didn’t want to forgive you. I don’t know why,” 

Harry took a deep breath. Malfoy’s hands dropped from Harry’s heavy shoulders, and the Slytherin ran a hand through his soft looking hair, turning towards the windows. 

“I get that. I understand if you don’t want to accept me or my apology-”

Harry shook his head, taking a step towards the man. 

“I want to forgive you, Malfoy. I just don’t know how.”

Malfoy turned to him, searching Harry’s face to see if he was telling the truth. The blonde found no lie in Harry’s face. 

“What are you saying? I don’t-” 

Draco was beautiful. It was hurting Harry’s heart, how much this man had grown. Hermione was completely right. The war changed everyone, including Draco Malfoy, believe it not not.

Harry took another step forward. Malfoy stared.

“Show me. Show me how to forgive you.” Harry whispered, just for Malfoy.

Malfoy’s eyes widened, searching Harry’s face again. Malfoy took a step forward, and Harry could almost hear the other man’s heartbeat, they were so close.

“Show you?” Malfoy asked, hushed, his eyes dropping to Harry’s mouth.  
“Please” Harry said, almost in anguish.

Draco looked right into his eyes. Took a deep breath. The fourth of their encounter. 

Draco leant forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry let out a very audible sigh of relief, and Draco pulled away, looking as if we was about to say something-

Harry grasped the taller boy’s lapels, and dragged Draco’s mouth back onto his. The blonde moaned as Harry’s mouth opened into his. Their tongues brushed, and Harry felt sparks fly. He felt Draco’s arms wrapping around him, one of the Slytherin’s hands running up his back into his hair. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Harry was out of breath and light-headed. 

They broke apart, still wrapped up in each other, faces so close. Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes, searching for an emotion, the truth. What he saw was warmth. 

“I forgive you.” Harry whispered, feeling his breath ricochet off the blonde’s. “I forgave you a long time ago, Draco.”

Draco closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Harry’s. 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to hear that, Potter. Every night you’re the last thing I think about before I dream.”

“What do you dream about?” Harry grinned.

“None of your business” Draco mumbled, bashful. This new Malfoy was shocking and impressing Harry, his emotions filling up his body.

“Yet”

Harry leant away from the man, looking into his silvery eyes.

“Promise?” 

“I promise I will show you what I dream about in my good dreams, Potter, you sleaze.”

Harry laughed, which was cut off by Draco pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues found each other’s and soon Harry felt his arousal undeniably filling up his body. Their breathing became heated, hands fumbling, and Harry was about to break them apart when-

Draco Malfoy Disapparated them out of the party room. They reappeared in a large, well-furnished apartment, Harry’s hands still gripping Draco’s lapels. Harry didn’t have time to say anything or take in the awfully nice apartment Draco occupied, before he was being pushed against a wall. Their mouths sloppily met again, and Harry felt Draco’s knee wedge itself between his legs, brushing against his very apparent erection. Harry whined, gripping Draco’s hair.

“Draco, please-“

“What do you want?” Draco said breathily into Harry’s mouth. 

“Draco-“

“Tell me, Potter, I swear to god-“

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand off the side of his own face and led it to his crotch. Draco groaned, groping at Harry’s very obviously hard dick. 

“Fuck me Draco, please, I-”

“You’ve what? Tell me Potter”  
Draco was dirty talking him, rubbing Harry’s erection and moving down to mouth at Harry’s neck. 

Harry was panting at this point, all of his teenage wet dreams coming true. Jesus, fuck.

“I’ve wanted it. For so long.” Harry managed, gripping Draco’s hair. The blonde came back up to look at Harry’s face, eyes wide. 

“How long?”

Harry pulled Draco to him. 

“Too long.”

Their lips met again, and Harry felt Draco Apparate them into his bedroom. He made a mental note to ask Draco if he had an Apparition kink later on. 

Harry felt his back hit silk sheets. Draco waved his hand and suddenly their clothes had vanished, skin on skin. 

Harry pulled himself up the bed to take in Draco. The pale man was ripped, his abdominal muscles moving as he was breathing heavily. Harry’s heart thudded. 

Thin pale scars were scattered all over Draco’s torso. Fuck. One was completely stretched from one corner of his chest to another. Harry stared.

Sectumsempra.

“Harry…” Draco used his first name. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“I have some things to apologise for, too.” Harry said, and flipped Draco over so Harry was on top. Harry lowered himself and began to kiss every single scar on Draco’s heaving chest. 

“I’m so sorry” Harry said between kisses. Draco made a little noise, but it was cut off as Harry wrapped a hand around the Slytherin’s hard cock. 

“FUCK Harry” Draco groaned. “Fuck, it has been a while, fuck-”

Harry began jerking Draco, watching the handsome man’s face change in pleasure.

Just as Draco’s breathing got more sparse Harry stopped. 

“Draco, I need you to fuck me right now please. Please”

Draco took some more deep breaths, then nodded and flipped Harry underneath him.

Harry’s breathing was so heavy, it sounded like waves in his head. He couldn’t believe that this was happening - he had desired it for so long, played with different ideas and scenarios in his head, wondered and wished - and here he was, about to have sex with Draco fucking Malfoy. 

Draco whispered some windless magic, and Harry felt the man’s finger ghost over Harry’s tight hole. Harry hadn’t fucked in a while - months and months it would’ve been. He knew that this feeling - and the feeling of Draco inside him - would beat any sort of sex he had ever had. 

Draco pressed his parted lips to Harry’s as he pushed his finger into Harry. Harry let out a whine, hands going up to dig into the smooth skin of Draco’s back. The finger began to move in, out, in, out, and Harry felt his arousal whirl in his stomach like a restless dragon. 

“Draco, fuck, more please” Harry moaned, and Draco added another finger. The Slytherin was holding himself above the other man, their mouths sloppily moving together. 

Draco curled his fingers inside Harry, and Harry arched his back upwards. That had felt so fucking good - his brain was running wild. Draco whispered another spell and Harry felt his hole become slick and wet. He made another mental note to ask Draco about those later - he had never perfected them. 

“Draco” Harry whined, scratching his fingers up and down the blonde’s back. The man was busy sucking bruises into Harry’s collarbones, fucking his now three fingers inside Harry. 

Draco resurfaced, and scissored out his fingers inside Harry.

“FUCK” Harry almost yelled, and Draco pulled his hand out. 

“You want it?” He asked, lips parted, taking in all of Harry - his messed up hair, his sweaty abs, his leaking cock.

“Draco I swear-“

“Tell me, tell me what you want.”

Harry took a deep breath.

“I want you to fuck me like seventh year really went the way we wanted it to.”

Draco’s eyes widened, and he grinned. 

“You want hate sex?”

“I want a replica of it. Tomorrow it can be slower.”

“Tomorrow, huh?”

“Yes. Tomorrow. Now fuck me.”

Draco lined his throbbing member up to Harry and pushed inside.

Fuck. Harry managed to think. He’s big. So big. 

Draco groaned as he slid all the way inside Harry. Harry felt him, he felt him so much he thought he was going to explode.

“Move.” Harry managed to choke out. 

Draco bottomed out, then pushed right back in. Harry was moaning in time to Draco’s thrusts, his nails leaving long, red lines on the man’s back. Draco’s mouth was hovering above Harry’s, not quite touching but feeling the breath of the dark haired wizard’s moans on his lips. Draco began to pick up the pace, Harry gasping over and over. They were at it like fucking rabbits, just like Harry had always thought of in the showers at Hogwarts, in bed, in his dreams. He was in ecstasy. 

Harry felt Draco’s strong hands wrap around his back and pull him up and onto Draco’s lap. Harry felt Draco lower Harry down back onto the taller man’s cock, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

“Dance for me” Draco demanded, and Harry moaned loudly. He began to lift himself up and down on Draco’s dick, over and over again. After a few minuted of him and Draco making out like no tomorrow and Harry moving himself on the Slytherin’s cock, Draco thrust up into Harry and hit right into his prostate. Harry yelped and dropped his head onto Draco’s shoulder. 

“Erruhh” was the noise Harry made, then Draco did it again. And again. And again. Harry felt tears stream down his face. Nothing had ever felt this good in the world. 

“You okay?” Draco said between pants, pushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes and kissing his lips.

“Never - better” Harry managed, “feels so good Draco, have never felt this good.”

Draco grinned and kept thrusting up and Harry kept grinding down. They worked so well together, Harry couldn’t help but notice.

Draco was hitting his spot over and over again, and also had his hands working the Harry’s cock. Harry felt his orgasm creeping up on him, the dragon in his abdomen uncurling and-

Draco let out a guttural groan and suddenly Harry felt Draco filling him up. Harry stared as the Slytherin’s eyes clenched shut, and he was mouthing something but nothing was coming out. His strong hands gripped Harry’s shoulders.

“Fuck you, Potter”

Years from now, Harry and Draco would still laugh about how that was what sent Harry over the edge after Draco. Some nostalgic, perfectly placed words.

At that, Harry moaned, and came all over Draco’s hands and abdomen, mumbling out the blonde’s name over and over. 

Hours later, the two were sitting on Draco’s leather couch, facing one another, steaming cups of tea in hands. 

“You didn’t answer my question earlier, Potter.” Draco said, sipping from his cup. 

“What question?” Harry replied, curious.

“How long had you wanted me to fuck you?” The Slytherin replied bluntly. 

Harry grinned down at his tea. 

“You know damn well how long, Malfoy.”

“Mmmmm” the blonde smiled. “Seventh year was a whole stalking, finding yourself thing wasn’t it?”

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. He pulled away. He knew that this was it. All he had (secretly) ever wanted was all he needed. The two men took a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
